comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Pym (Earth-2480)
Hank Pym is a scientist, who discovered Pym Particles, and used them to become a hero, using several different identities until he settled on Yellowjacket. History Early Life Hank spent most of his life either at school, or locked in his bedroom studying. He was devoted to science, and wanted to be the world's best when he was older. However, this caused his social skills to suffer, and so when he was forced to interact with people, he'd feel incredibly insecure and anxious. When he went to university, he met Maria Trovaya, a Russian refugee, who he quickly fell in love with. Finding his social awkwardness cute and charming, Maria fell in love with Hank too, and after Hank had finished his PhD in Particle Physics, they married each other. Hank started his own company, Pym Technologies, which gained funding thanks to the notoriety he had gained for his intelligence. While Hank's specialty was particle physics, he had great knowledge of a number of different fields, and as a result Pym Technologies had all kinds of different projects being worked on. Over several years it became notorious for scientific breakthroughs, including the development of the world's first interactive hologram technology and nanobots that could be used for medical purposes. But the greatest development came from Hank's personal lab, where he discovered a new form of particle, which he dubbed Pym Particles. He quickly discovered they could alter the size of objects if enough of them were fired at something. Out of curiousity, he fired them at himself, and shrunk down to about an inch tall as a result. Shortly after this discovery, Hank and Maria travelled to Russia so that she could see her family again. However, while they were there, Maria was kidnapped by Russian secret police. Pym had brought a small amount of contained Pym Particles with him in hopes that he could analyse its behaviour further. Using the Pym Particles, he infiltrated the building she was being held in and attempted to free her, but before they got out, she was shot in the back of the head. Unable to stay, Hank had to flee, leaving her body behind. Ant-Man World's Smallest Traumatised by the death of his wife, Hank went into isolation for several months, before he decided he needed to use the Pym Particles to protect others. In memory of his deceased wife, he put on a costume and became Ant-Man, the first known superhero in decades. He began by fighting low-level crime, but ended up taking on mob bosses pretty quickly. Thanks to his efforts, dozens of criminals were captured and put on trial for their crimes. However, Ant-Man caught the eye of a number of people who saw him as a risk to their activities, and one such person hired a mercenary to take him out. Taskmaster, the mercenary, staged a terrorist attack to get the attention of Ant-Man. It worked, and Hank arrived at the scene of the crime, only to be attacked by Taskmaster. Although Hank initially seemed to have the upper hand in the fight, using his shrinking ability to disappear and reappear and land punches where he needed to. What he didn't know was that Taskmaster had a great memory and had been taking it easy so that he could learn Ant-Man's tricks. After figuring out the pattern of his strikes, Taskmaster countered them easily and hit back harder. Realising he had no chance of defeating him, Ant-Man shrunk down and fled. Knowing he needed to defeat Taskmaster, Hank set to work devising a way to do so. An idea came to him unexpectedly when one of the Pym Technologies projects, which focused on studying the X-Gene, had several volunteers go into the laboratories for study that day. One of the volunteers, Janet van Dyne, had the power to not only fly, but also to generate bursts of electricity. This gave Hank the idea to come up with a technological equivalent to her powers, in the form of a wrist-mounted taser, and a prototype jetpack. After a week's work, he completed the jetpack and the taser, and this time decided he was going to get Taskmaster to come to him. He used the massive screens on the exterior of the Pym Technologies building to send the message, a time and place for Taskmaster to meet him. In his identity as Hank Pym he feigned frustration that the sign had been "hacked", and later went to the place, which was surrounded by police when he got there. Using his shrinking abilities, he snuck past the police, and entered the warehouse he had chosen. He looked around, but nobody was inside. He waited a while, but Taskmaster didn't show up. Sneaking back past the police, he headed back towards Pym Technologies when he saw Taskmaster on a roof ahead. The mercenary had seen the police and been smart enough not to risk capture. He could also see Ant-Man, or at least the light emitted by the jetpack and swatted at him. Due to Hank's mass remaining the same when he shrinks, Taskmaster essentially slapped the weight of an entire person, and while it sent Hank flying, it also broke the mercenary's hand. After turning off the jetpack, Hank snuck up on Taskmaster, then returned to normal size and punched him. Like last time, Taskmaster let him, so that he could analyse any new moves Hank might have, and then right as he predicted his next move, Hank instead stay shrunk and pulled Taskmaster's trousers up to reveal his skin, and tasered him. This went on for a while, with Hank switching up his moves constantly and landing large electric blasts each time. Eventually, Taskmaster wore himself out trying to fight, and Hank landed a final blow, knocking him out in the process. Ant-Man handed him over to the police, then returned to Pym Technologies to hang up his uniform. While there, he saw that Janet van Dyne, the volunteer he had been inspired by, was there too, having a blood test for study purposes. Deciding to talk to her, Hank said hello, and the conversation went from there, until she asked him if he'd like to grab coffee some time, to which he said yes, beginning their romantic relationship. Giant Man/Goliath Yellowjacket Powers & Abilities Size Alteration: Due to extensive exposure to Pym Particles, Hank's body has become infused with them, allowing him to change his size at will. He can shrink down to about an inch, and grow to around 55 feet. Paraphernalia Yellowjacket Suit: Adapted from designs given by Tony Stark, the Yellowjacket Suit can fire bolts of electricity ("wasp stings"), and essentially gives Hank enhanced strength while he's wearing it. Trivia * He created the Yellowjacket suit because of his insecurities about his wife's Mutant abilities. Because he felt inadequate, he designed a suit that would put them on equal footing. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Size Alteration Category:Armour Users Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Mutates Category:Widower Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males